


Outer Tank(Top)s

by Unknownist



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownist/pseuds/Unknownist
Summary: JJ and Pope starts to bond more as their group disband even faster.
Relationships: JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I love this show a lot and wanted to make a story about the two best characters in the show :P

The OBX felt different for the Pogues without John B. The group kind of forcefully disbanded the night after John B disappeared. Kiara and Pope were back with their families, keeping their lives busy trying to distract themselves. JJ was held up in county jail for 2 months for possession of a gun charge, but Topper decided to drop all charges towards him to try to repent for what he did to John B. He still had to do some time though and with a word from the victim himself helped ease his sentence.

JJ still wanted to beat the crap out of him for that, but he decided not to so he won’t go back into that hell hole. Instead, he let Topper do all the paperwork and walked outside. Topper came out 10 minutes later asking if he needed a ride but JJ politely declined.

“How do I know you’re not lying and just going to jump me like you did my boy Pope?”

“I told you, I’ve changed. But by all means suit yourself!” Topper yelled a bit too loudly.

“See, I knew you were an asshole.” JJ’s lips curling into a smirk.

“Says the one who pulled a gun to my head.” Topper rolled his eyes.

“Touche..” JJ replied as Topper finally walked back to his bike. “Hey, how did you get out anyway? I heard you were an accomplice to John B’s getaway.”

“Ward got me out.” Is all Topper said before dust began filling the air.

Thus began JJ’s treacherous walk back to his home, in which he went en route towards John B’s. No way in hell is he ready to meet his father right now. Not after everything that happened.

**~**

IThe sun was setting as he was walking. When he got there he heard laughter. It was Kie and Pope. Pope was lying on the bench while Kie was swinging her leg on the porch window sill. 

“I can’t believe you called the cops.” Pope said in the midst of holding his stomach.

“Haha, yeah. I must have been a really jealous young girl. I’m glad I’ve changed.”

“You really think so?” Pope questioned after taking two long breaths to stop laughing.

Kie glared at Pope, “I believe so. You think I’m still the jealous type?”

Pope didn’t say anything, he knows not to argue with Kie. Instead, he shook his head no.

Their laughter died down a bit as they started reminiscing about their group.

“I miss John B.” Kie said.

“I miss JJ.” Pope replied.

“I wasn’t gone for too long now. How could you have missed me already?”

They both turned around to see JJ leaning on a tree.

“JJ!” They both screamed running towards him to give him a big group hug.

“Hey guys.” JJ smiled into their embrace.

“When did you get out dude?” Pope pulled back to give him some room to talk. “And why didn’t you tell us?”

“Yea, we could have come and got you!” Kie said as she punched his arm.

“I got out this morning. You wouldn’t believe who bailed me out either.” JJ started walking back towards the porch, the others following.

“Who?” Pope asked.

“Your dad?” Kie asked, kind of skeptical to even say those words. 

Pope gave her a look like  **_‘did she just say that?’_ ** but she might be right, so he was on the edge of his seat too.

“No, that bastard wanted to keep me in jail the first time.” JJ spat out as he recalled his earlier arrest. “But it was Topper of all people.”

“Topper?” Kie questioned.

“You got out from a dude who almost killed me.” Pope stated.

“Wait, but get this. Remember he was in jail too.” JJ supplied.

“Yea.” They agreed.

“He got out by Ward.” JJ looked up to them looking in disgust.

“He’s probably trying to make amends for what he’s done. I still wouldn’t ever forgive him for what he did to John B.” Pope tried to give him a solid alibi for his actions but was waved off by Kiara. 

“I can’t believe he is still walking around. He always plays the victim.” Kie was so fed up with him now.

“Yea, I would think they would put two and two together after that night.” Pope started. “But I did overhear him pleading to the SBI that he was innocent until proven guilty.” 

“Of course he would be pleading. He’s a psychopath!” Kie almost yelled. With that, her phone rang. “Hello?”

“Who is it?” Pope asked.

Kiara put a finger up to shush him. “Okay, I’ll be there in a minute.” She hung up and put the phone back in her pocket. “It was my dad. I gotta go, but we still need to talk more guys.” With that she kissed Pope on the cheek and gave JJ one last big hug before going on her way.

They watched her leave for a minute, staring in the direction she left a little bit longer then Pope spoke up.

“So, how was jail?” Pope playfully asked. Grin plastered on his face.

“I fucked a dude for the first time.” JJ said with a straight face. He couldn’t keep it together for a moment because of the face Pope made. His eyes were bulged out and a slight blush was on his face. Thank goodness it was dark now so JJ couldn’t see him. “I’m just fucking around. It was boring.” 

“Oh, at first I thought you were serious.” Pope looked away, towards the river.

JJ gave him one last look then turned towards the river too. “Do you think John B-”

“Are you going back to your Dad’s?” Pope interrupted.

JJ was taken back a bit from the interruption but turned towards Pope with all seriousness. “No way in hell am I going back there.”

Pope could see the fear in his eyes. “Fine, but where are you going to sleep?”

“Here.” JJ stated matter-of-factly.

Pope looked into the living room. “You’re going to have to do a lot of cleaning.”

JJ looked back with him. “Yea I know.. It will take a while to get it cleaned.”

Pope turned back towards him. “You know, you can stay with me for a bit?”

“Nah man, I don't want to pose in your life. Plus your dad hates me. He thinks I’m a bad influence on you.” JJ stood up, signaling that he wanted to be left alone now.

“He doesn’t hate you. And to be fair, Kie’s dad doesn’t like all of us but i bet he’ll still have a spare room for you if the time comes.”

“Dude, guys can’t sleep over at girl’s houses, no matter the circumstances. That’s basic stuff Pope.”

“I’m just saying. He wouldn’t turn his back on you. Neither would my parents.” Pope stood up too, getting ready to go home. “Just think about it okay?”

“Yes Mr. Scholarboy.” JJ gave him a salute and walked inside and slammed the door behind him.

Pope looked back as he was walking and wondered why he wasn’t as thrilled to come live with him. He noticed JJ was different now since he came back. Pope also noticed some type of emotion whenever JJ was with him now. It felt different than before. 

**_‘Must be tired’_ ** He thought as he turned around and walked back home.


	2. Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the support. I'm glad I am doing something entertaining at this time in the world. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

The next day, Pope and Kie came over to help clean the house up. Those men that ransacked John B’s and the police did a number on the house.

“Is this John B’s or one of y’all underwear?” Kie asked as he walked out of one of the rooms.

“Mine.” JJ said as he snatched the briefs out of her hands. 

“There’s a stain on there JJ. Let me wash all your clothes for you.” Kiara considered. She grabbed a basket nearby. “Put all your clothes in here. I’ll go wash them and be back tonight.”

JJ looked at her to find some sign of anything but he didn’t find anything. “Fine.” He threw all his clothes in the basket and Kiara was on her way.

~

“So, you had to go to your house to get clothes I see.” Pope said as he went to clean up the kitchen. JJ wasn’t answering so he turned around. “JJ?”

“What Pope. You want me to say I snuck to my house last night and got some clothes and thankfully my dad was knocked out sleep?” JJ grabbed a cigarette and started to light it.

“Yea, actually. Did he see you at all?” Pope questioned.

“What part of knock out do you not ge-” JJ pointed to his head to emphasize.

“Okay okay. Calm down.” Pope grabbed a beer out of the cooler and gave it to JJ. “Sorry. I’m just worried.”

JJ took the beer and sighed. “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t be so mad at you right now.”

“Why are you mad at me all of a sudden?” Pope really missed his friend. He doesn’t want to lose another one in the same year. “Ever since you came back you’ve been acting really hostile towards me.”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know.”

“I DON’T KNOW OKAY?” JJ yelled, finishing the beer, throwing it in the trash and going into one of the rooms.

Pope followed him into the room. “JJ. If you’re scared you can just tell me.” 

“Scared of what?” JJ asked as he started making the bed.

“You know. The inevitable.” Pope said. “Your dad finding out you’re out and what he might do.”

JJ paused.

“Like I said you can al-”

“I don’t need you Pope. He won’t do shit to his son if he knew the whole story of what happened.” JJ threw Pope on the bed.

“You sunk his boat.”

“That was John B. NOT ME!”

“But he will take his anger out on you.” Pope said. “You know it. I know it.”

JJ grabbed Pope by the throat. “You don’t know shit but what I tell you.” He noticed that Pope didn’t budge or make any noises of discomfort. “Stop trying to be a fucking charity case and just let me be.”

“If you want to be more intimidating, then you need to choke the victim.” Pope playfully said to ease the tension. It works because JJ snickered.

“Fucking Pope.”

“Fucking JJ.”

They fell into a semi comfortable and awkward silence until Pope spoke back up.

“You’re my friend, JJ. Kie and I know you’re kind of like John B. No where else to go. You can’t go back home so I just want the best for you.”

“I?” JJ raised an eyebrow, clearly amused.

“We. You knew what I meant.” Pope rolled his eyes.

“Well lets just finish cleaning up. All we got left is to sweep everywhere.” JJ lead the way back to the kitchen.

“We’re not gonna mess with Pops room?” Pope asked.

“Nah, we’re not going to touch it until John B gets back.”

“How do you know he’s not dead?” Pope asked.

“I can feel it.” JJ said as he gave Pope a broom and dustpan.

“Yea. I’ll do anything to believe he’s not dead. He can’t be dead. Maybe they used the storm as a cover-up to believe that they’re dead.”

“Hopefully.” JJ swept the house in one full sweep and Pope brought it all to the trash can.

After they finished sweeping Kie came back with his clothes. By then, JJ was sleeping soundly in his new room.

“He did most of the cleaning you know. No wonder he’s fast asleep.” Pope said to Kie.

“We’re talking about the same JJ right?” Kie looked surprised.

“Yep.” Pope grabbed the basket with his clothes and took it to the couch. “I’ll take care of the clothes, you can go on ahead and go home.”

“Are you sure? My dad doesn’t need me for another 30 minutes. It’s my lunch break.” Kiara wanted to stay and help out any way she could.

“I’m positive. Besides I don’t think JJ wants you going through his clothes more than when you already have to.” Pope gestured towards his underwear.

“I don’t care about that.” Kie tried.

“Kie. I got it. Just go back in early if you’re so bored.” Pope started on folding up his clothes.

Kie gave him a look; she noticed she wasn’t gonna win against Pope. “Fine, if you guys need anything call me.”

“Will do.” With that, Kie left the house going back to work.

~

JJ woke up and it was night time. He walked into the living room to see his clothes neatly folded on the couch.

“You finally decided to wake up.”

JJ turned around to see Pope sitting on the porch bench.

“How did you know it was me?”

“I have eyes behind my head. Plus I heard you in the living room.” Pope stated as he turned to look at him. JJ had on nothing but some trunks. Pope quickly turned his head back to the river.

“Cool, what’s your superhero name?” JJ said sarcastically, walking to the porch and sitting unfamiliarly close to Pope.

“Super P!” Pope played along.

JJ started laughing hard.

“What? Is it not a good name?” Pope started to take back his answer.

“Nah man. I was thinking of PP.” JJ said laughing even harder. 

Pope laughed with him, thinking of civilians calling him PP. What a tragic day that would be.

The laughter died down a bit and JJ gave him a serious look.

“So, what happened to your college scholarship? Why aren't you off to college?” JJ noticed how close they were and backed away a little bit.

Pope felt the warmth leave his side and answered, “They never called me back. Hopefully they call me for the next semester though.”

“Aww, you want to leave little ole OBX?”

“I would never leave you and Kie behind. Too many of us are already gone. I would have just been a few miles away anyway if I did go to college.” Pope wrapped his arm around JJ’s neck. “I’ll miss you guys.”

JJ smiled but didn’t look his way. Still looking at the river. “You know. If I had someone to tell me the right things to do in life, I might have been going to college right with you.”

“You mean, like a mother figure or?”

“That too, but more of a relationship.”

“JJ, you’ve been with multiple girls. Why not just choose one and see how things go? You saw John B moved on from Kie quickly.”

“True.”

“So, now it’s your turn man. Go find someone you like and see how things go.”

JJ stared at him for a minute. “So, you moved on from Kie?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Yes and no?” Pope turned to the right, lost in thought. “I liked her for a while now and I barely got to get the taste of our relationship. I think that wasn’t meant to be.”

“Maybe.” JJ replied.

“Maybe.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a few more minutes until JJ spoke back up.

“Hey Pope. You remember how you told me to make a move on the person I like?”

“Yea?” Pope turned towards him, “Why do you ask?”

“Well here goes nothing “ JJ mumbled under his breath. He leaned over and gently kissed Pope on the lips.

**_‘3 long blissful seconds’_ ** as JJ would’ve put it.

JJ pulled back and looked for any type of disgusted reaction from Pope but instead he saw nothing. 

Pope’s eyes were still closed and his face was still in the position that they kissed.

“Pope?” He tried. No reaction.

Pope came to, slowly stood up, and walked home; never turning back to see a hurt JJ watching him walk away.

~

The following day Kiara asked for both boys to come to The Wreck. It was urgent. Pope appeared first and sat right next to Kie. JJ came a bit after and sat next to Pope, which made Pope move to the opposite side of the room. Kie gave a look but waved it off quickly because of the news she was about to tell.

“You would not believe what happened.”

“What?” Pope asked, clearly still feeling awkward because of what happened last night.

“Sarah and John B. They’re alive.”

“How do you know that?” JJ was in shock. Pope’s eyes widened.

“They sent an encrypted message. I think it was Sarah’s idea, but JB made it, see? Look!” JJ and Pope went to her laptop on the table. In the message it said:

_ Weheheheheheheh _

_ ehehehehehehehE _

_ Ahahahahahahhah _

_ erererererererereR _

_ Ererererererererer _

_ ahahahahahahahA _

_ Lalalalalalalalalal _

_ ieieieieieieieieieieI _

_ Vevevevevevevev _

_ ehehehehehehehE _

“What the fuck?” JJ said.

“That’s what I thought too, but look at it harder. What do you see?”

“Some letters are capitalized and the others aren’t?” Pope suggested.

“Exactly. So if you put them together, what does that say?” Kiara gave another hint.

“Oh, like off those movies. A message inside a message!” JJ pointed out.

**_W_ **

**_E_ **

**_A_ **

**_R_ **

**_E_ **

**_A_ **

**_L_ **

**_I_ **

**_V_ **

**_E_ **

“We are alive?” Pope answered.

“Yes!” Kiara praised him.

“How do you know it was them who sent it?”

“Who else would send me something like this Pope? Santa Claus?” Kie gave him a look that was usually for JJ, but not this time.

“Santa Claus is real though.” JJ corrected her.

“Shut up, JJ. But you see guys? They are alive!” 

“Oh man. Oh MAN. OH MAN!” JJ yelled. “My bro is alive!” He went over and gave Kiara a big hug and then turned to Pope who was lost in thought. 

Pope regained his focus and looked at JJ, knowing they should be hugging now and not acting awkward. They just found out that their best friend is alive. And Sarah Cameron of course. So he smiled and initiated the hug first.

JJ was slightly taken aback but hugged him too, Kiara shortly joining.

“So what do we do now?” JJ asked.

“We wait. I’m going to text them tonight after I get off of work and see where things go. So I’m going to need to be by myself for a while. We can’t be looking suspicious right now. The cops are still fishy about us.”

“Agreed. Keep us posted.” Pope gave a slight salute and said his goodbyes.

JJ said his goodbye too and ran after Pope.

“Hey, wait up a sec.” He grabbed Pope’s arm to slow him down.

“Why?” Pope turned around.

“Can we talk in a more private place?” JJ looked around, noticing people were looking at the both of them.

Pope gave a slight nod and let himself get dragged back to John B’s.

~

“I already know what you want to talk about. We don’t need to talk about it. I’m pretty sure you were sleepy since you just woke up.” Pope started, but was cut off by JJ.

“I was not sleepy.” JJ sighed.

“Oh, well. We can forget all about it.” Pope turned around to leave but JJ grabbed his arm with more force.

“No. You’ve been talking ever since we got here. You listen now!” JJ demanded.

He sat a now stiff Pope on the couch in the living room and paced in front of him, not knowing where to start.

“Are you go-”

“Shut up, Pope!” JJ moved some of his hair out of his eyes.

Pope looked down like a child that has just been scolded.

“Look, Pope. I’ve been thinking about some things ever since John B’s disappearance. It made me realize that I don’t want to leave this world without accomplishing everything I wanted.” JJ paced slower in front of him. “What I’m trying to say is.”

Pope watched in hysteria, never seeing JJ like this except for when it was something important and he rarely show emotion.

“The only person that has been going through my mind while I was in juvie was you, Pope.”

“JJ.”

“Just answer this question honestly. Do you like me back?”

Pope sighed and looked at him in the eyes, “I don’t know what this feeling is when I’m alone with you, but I know it feels kind of weird and good.”

JJ sat on his knees holding Pope’s legs for balance. “Well. Let’s just take it slow then?” He put on his puppy dog eyes.

Pope couldn’t say anything; he simply nodded.

JJ praised and grabbed him by the cheeks and kissed him hard. Pope was caught off guard by that but soon returned the kiss.

“But, let’s not tell Kie. We can keep this a secret.” JJ winked.

“There is a rule called no pogue on pogue macking.” Pope authorized.

“No one listens to that rule. Just look at Kie and JB. They kissed and no one was mad.” He grabbed Pope by the waist and held him up. “Besides, when does JJ ever listen to rules?”

“You just used yourself in third person. That’s weird.”

“JJ doesn’t find that weird.” He replied with a kiss.

“You must be so happy right now.”

“Definitely.”

“Ok, put me down now.” Pope demanded feeling JJ’s hands slowly creeping up his thigh.

JJ let him down and asked. “Can you stay over tonight?”

“Sure. My parents are out for a week anyway. We can shower at my place and come back.”

“Cool. You can take a shower first.”

After they showered and went back to John B’s. Pope was about to sleep on the couch but JJ redirected him to John B’s old bed. It was big enough for the both of them, so they had some moving room.

JJ pulled out the gun he had. “If anyone ever messes with you, I’ll protect you.”

Pope stared at him in disbelief. “Put that away. I didn’t even know you still had it.”

“I always had it. Just hid it somewhere safe.”

“You’re not shooting anyone over me. I can’t have a guilty conscience.”

“Fine, I won’t.” JJ put the gun under the bed for easy access.

**_‘I lied. I would if it came to you Pope.’_ **


End file.
